


Sometimes Friendship is Worth it,

by atr0nathon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0nathon/pseuds/atr0nathon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The one thing Logan wasn’t excellent at was making “friends”, though he didn’t really see the benefit in having them anyway, none of that mattered, all that mattered to him was his studies. Nevertheless, it came at him full swing.

Morning Beverages were a normal thing he smashed into his overpacked schedule every day, it wasn't horrible though, it only takes the barista a few minutes to make his drink.  
“I told you, all these special orders are making the other workers sleepless!” Logan heard a shout coming from the inside of the coffee shop as he swung open the doors, well, not literally ‘swung open’ more of a normal speed push. He came to the realization that today was not the best time to come in, as coffee grinds and other ingredients piled everywhere, scattered all over the place.  
“Ah!” he heard someone say, it was his barista. His barista was a tall lanky man, scraggly hair, much like a nest for a rat or something, it was dyed some sort of plum color.  
“My regular please.” Logan stated

The barista grunted and turned around starting to make his order, while he was doing so Logan looked around. He saw the co-manager standing on a table near the front desk, he looked to be practicing something, probably for a stage production or something.  
Logan was so focused on the co-manager he completely zoned out. The barista slammed his drink down shocking Logan back into reality. “Thank you.” Logan said as he paid the man, tipping him the fair amount as well, considering they seemed to be under staffed.  
As he began to walk out the co-manager ran up to Logan, leaping in front of him and posing theatrically. Logan, stepped back startled.  
“Ah hah! Hello my friend, I need to borrow you for a moment.” the co-manager said, grabbing Logan's arm and speeding towards the employees only room. Logan barely had enough time to react, and he knocked his arm on a table on the way, making him drop his beverage. He looked down in disappointment for a meer moment, as he was quickly pushed into the staff room. 

“Alright! I need you to settle a teensie weensie disagreement I had with Virgil over here.” the co-owner said. Motioning to the barista before. “Ah well if that is all I suppose I could agree as long as you remake my drink, and add a scone to my order free of charge for the next week.” Logan stated, straightening his posture and fixing his tie.  
The two looked at eachother, and silently agreed, as far as Logan could tell. Virgil looked at him, and then looked at the co-manager in disgust.  
“Don’t give me that look you- you, ugh i am not myself today.” the co-manager said. “Alright anyway, I brought you in to settle an agreement.” Logan simply nodded, already aware of that. “Anyway, Virgil here told me that the Triple Coco Chocolate Caramel Drizzle drink isn't the best thing on the menu!” “can you believe it!” Logan looked puzzled, is this all he wanted? “Well to be perfectly honest it isn't, who wants to have a chocolate drink be the only thing you can taste for 24 hours.” Virgil remarked, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. “I'm not wrong Roman, I saw you complaining last Tuesday.” ah that was the co-managers name, it seemed to fit him, despite Logan knowing very little about him. 

Roman puffed, crossing his arms. “Oh please!” Roman said before turning away the slightest bit.  
Logan cleared his throat. “If I may intrude, I agree with Virgil, although I haven't tried it before, I don't like chocolate it does seem a bit much. Roman also has a point though, it may satisfy some people. I wouldn't argue about it.”  
Roman gleamed, raising his arms and leaping towards Logan. He saw this and dashed out of the way, leaving Roman to fall to the floor, hitting his head. “I dont hug strangers.” Logan said, straightening himself again.  
Roman groaned, rubbing his head as he got up. “Well, my name is Roman Prince, and that is Virgil” Roman came to Logan and whispered “he hasn't even told me his last name.”  
“Good now that the argument is settled, i'll go make that scone and we can send you on your way” logan nodded and followed them both out of the staff room and took a seat at a table. He pulled out his phone from his pocket to check if anything important had come up that he wasn't aware of. There was a notification that his boss had cancelled work today. Fantastic. Logan sighed, putting his phone screen down on the table. He looked up and saw the two men walking over to his table with his order. Roman placed the tray down, placing his drink and scone next to logan. Then he sat down, placing his arms close to his chest, virgil reluctantly followed, sitting next to roman. “Seeing as you helped us, and you come here every day, I was thinking that maybe you could come to the mall with us and a few friends!” Roman beamed. Logan sighed and looked at his fingers, and then to his watch on his wrist, sighed again and then looked back up. “Work was cancelled today. So I suppose I can.” 

Logan decided this was a horrible idea right when he walked into the entrance of the mall. Everything was so loud. Roman emerged from a store next to the entrance, carrying a bag with him. “Ah! My dear you came!” he rushed over to Logan, making a bit of a commotion as he was yelling. “Yes I am, it would be rude to turn down an invitation.” Logan said. “Ah yeah that reminds me, what exactly is your name?” roman sighed, “Virgil didn't tell me.”  
Logan snickered the tiniest bit, “its Logan, Logan Berry.” He held out his hand and they both shaked hands.  
Logan turned to the doors again as a smaller figure ran through the sliding doors, crashing into him. “Ow!” the figure yelped, stumbling onto the ground in front of logan. Logan looked down “are you alright?” he asked. The figure bounced back up onto their feet, combing their hair. “Hehe, yeah i'm alright!” they said cheerfully showing Logan the biggest smile he'd ever seen. “The name’s Patton! Patton Hert, it spelled h-e-r-t, though it sounds like heart. he/him.” Patton gleamed as he saw Roman, who was right next to Logan. Roman jumped to Patton, arms outstretched gathering him into a big hug. “Yes! I'm so glad you came!” Roman gleamed. Releasing from the hug and bounced on his feet a bit. 

“Virgil is in Hot Topic right now.” Roman turned to Logan, “c’mon let’s go meet him there.” he said. Logan nodded, and followed the other two across the mall.  
Virgil exited the shop, already slipping a band t-shirt over his existing one. “Oh hey guys.” he said, looking up to see Roman, Patton and Logan. “Hi kiddo!” Patton exclaimed bouncing towards Virgil. “Heyo.” Logan surveyed the area, The three other boys stood next to each other chatting. There was the Hot Topic store, and right next to it was a Bath Store. He couldn't really see too well inside though.  
Roman motioned towards the Bath Store. They all followed Roman and went inside. The store was blasting with fragrances, mostly coming from the candles on a display case close to the entrance. Mostly smelt like a mix of fruity scents. Logan walked around. There was a sink in the corner right under the soaps. And perfumes on the other side of the store. “Heya friendo, wanna look at these colognes with me?” Patton motioned towards Logan. Logan looked down at him, “the name’s Logan.” he said holding out his hand “and sure, i’ll look with you, got nothing better to do anyway.” Patton eagerly shaked Logan’s hand, and they both walked towards the cologne section. “So Logan,” Patton said, already picking out colognes to test out “Where did you meet Roman?” Logan walked to the colognes himself and started picking a few scents. “He works at the Coffee shop I frequent, and I helped him settle an argument.”  
“I see.”  
“Yeah.”

The rest of that encounter was silent, Patton picked out one he liked and went over to the others. Logan found one scented like denim and driftwood, he liked it. He went and paid for it at the counter. “Hey logan, i know this was short but Virgil has to leave for his other job, and Patton has a babysitting job to go to.” Roman sighed, probably sad this escapade was over. “Want to stay with me? We could go to my apartment?” he sounded excited, Logan did tell him earlier that he had nothing to do today. Logan thought about it, “no thanks, i have something to do later.” Roman visibly drooped, hanging his hands in front of him. “Fine.” Logan frowned. Roman perked up after this and ran to Logan again. He dodged having Roman crash to the floor, this time landing on tile. A loud thump and then a groan came from Roman. Logan gathered his things and they both exited the mall. “I have a car, give me the directions and I can go there.” Logan said. Roman happily agreed and wrote down his coordinates on a piece of paper and handed it to Logan. “Thank you.” he said, getting into his car and heading for Romans apartment.


	2. Romans Apartment

Roman got in his apartment, locking it behind him. After that whole burglar scare Remus pulled the other week, he’s been locking the doors and windows ever since. Remus is a real head turner, and not in the good way. Roman sighed, and went to his room. His room was pretty cluttered, though he didn't seem to think so. His desk was the messiest bit, full of theatre scripts, crumpled ideas, and a truck load of art supplies. He smiled, looking at his old sketchbooks. The reminiscing always cheered Roman up when he was having an off day, or just for fun. The ceiling was lined with glow stars, and small stars hung from the ceiling. The room walls were a rich crimson red, with a gold trim at the top and bottom of the walls. Roman walked out of his room, turning and entering the small kitchen he had and began to whip up something from his mother's recipe book.

Everything was quiet, seeing as he hadn’t paid the bills for the air conditioning. Nothing was running either, the only thing Roman could hear was his own sounds and the kitchen appliances. It was too quiet. Roman left the kitchen and went back to his room, he grabbed his phone and called his brother, better noise then nothing. When he got back to the kitchen the phone picked up, and Roman could hear Remus dropping it on what seemed to be the tile of his friends house, Roman has been there so he knows what it sounds like.

Suddenly a screech came from the other end and Remus began babbling “why hello dear brother! What a nice surprise to have you calling me at this time~” Roman groaned, he loved his brother and all but they never did fully get along. “What do you want?” Remus asked. “It was too quiet at home, so i called you since V and Pat are at work.” Roman could hear remus snickering, probably not at him, seeing as he was with his friend. Roman thought about it, he looked at the clock. It was already 12, and Logan would be coming soon for lunch. “Better hang up now Remus, bye.” he said, hanging up his phone.

Roman hurried and finished the food he was making, and headed to the couch next to his tv. The tv was an older style, big box and everything, but he still could watch disney movies so he thought it was still worth something. He always loved the older antique style, especially when he got to wear old princely outfits when visiting his grandmother at the antique store here in town, something about it made Roman feel at peace with himself. Roman heard a knock at his door, it was probably Logan. He got up from where he was sitting and opened the door, and there Logan was. “Hello Roman.” Logan said, fiddling with his watch. Roman was wearing his pJ’s, seeing as he slipped them on right when he got home.

“Hi, want to come in?” he said motioning inside his home. Logan stepped forward dipping his head in first curiously, surveying the inside. “Yes thank you.”

Roman dashed to the couch side, where the remote to his tv is. He was eager to get to know Logan, he loved making friends. Logan seemed very professional and stiff, didn't seem like this was going to be easy. He decided to make some conversation “so Logan, what do you like to watch?” Logan looked a bit confused, and he looked at his watch again. Seemed to Roman to be a nervous habit of his. Before he got to speak roman intruded “my favorite movies are disney movies! Such fun to sing to.” “I see.” was all Logan said, still very observant. Roman began to wince a bit, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Roman smiled, and sat on the couch. “What do you do for fun?” he asked. “Puzzles, conspiracies.” Roman had a silent victory just then, Remus loved conspiracies, and Roman is willing to watch more for the comfort of his acquaintance. He motioned to logan, beckoning him to the couch. Logan seemed to stiffen, but reluctantly sat down on the other side of the couch. “Turn on something.” Roman said, tossing the remote to Logan, smiling. Logan turned on a show, a documentary about space. It was surprisingly interesting and roman found himself leaning into the screen and even answering the questions he had out loud. Roman never knew space was so interesting.

He saw Logan check his watch, and sigh. “Whats up?” Roman asked Logan. “Its almost 5 and i need to go to bed at 6.”

“Aww ok! Want to come over tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Logan left soon after, and Roman shut off the tv once he left. He made a habit of yelling just in case Remus was in the house, hiding somewhere. “Im heading to bed! Goodnight!” he got into his room and shut off the lights falling onto his bed and turning in for the night.


End file.
